The Haunted Camp Sight
by OBLIVION WRITER
Summary: Sora,Kairi and Riku go to a camp sight and kairi later on finds out that the camp sight is haunted and that Kairi has feelings for Sora.
1. accident

The Haunted Camp Sight  
  
Sora, Kairi and Riku were packing for camp and they decided to go by themselves. Sora and Riku knew about the camp legend, about a guy who was camping and went missing and came around haunting campers.  
  
Sora: "Mom where's the bug spray I need it."  
  
Mom: "Its over at Kairi's you left it there remember."  
  
Sora then walked over to Kairi's house. He then knocked and the door open, a girl with red brown hair and blue eyes, with a black tanktop on and a purple skirt came out.  
  
Sora: "Hey Kairi did I leave my bugspray here."  
  
Kairi: "Yes lazybum I have it, but I was going to use." She then gave Sora a puppydog face.  
  
Sora: "Okay we can share it. As long as you let me use it then you can have it."  
  
Kairi: "Who said we where going to share it?" Kairi said in a joking voice.  
  
Sora: "Come on Kairi let me use or else I'm going to get bit up at camp."  
  
Kairi: "Sora I was just kidding I'm going to let you use it."  
  
Sora: "You are lucky you said that, or else I was going to take it away." Sora said sarcastically.  
  
Kairi: "Well Sora let's see you try and take it away from me."  
  
Sora: "Maybe I will and maybe I wont."  
  
Kairi: "I think you 're scared to face a girl."  
  
Sora: "I'm not scared I just don't want to hurt you."  
  
Kairi: "You cant hurt me if you tried."  
  
Sora: "I could if I wanted to, but I wont."  
  
Kairi: "That's because your scared."  
  
Sora: "I'm not scared."  
  
Kairi: "Well then come take it from me then."  
  
Sora: "Fine I will."  
  
Sora and Kairi start to wrestle each other and Sora accidentally kisses Kairi on the lips. Kairi starts to blush and gets up and runs inside. 


	2. The Cave

Three days later Sora, Kairi and Riku arrive at the camp sight.  
  
Kairi: "Man there is something about this place that really freaks me out."  
  
Riku: "Yah me too. It's kind of spooky."  
  
Something moves in the bushes.  
  
Kairi: "What was that?"  
  
Riku: "What was what? I didn't see any thing."  
  
Something starts to moan and Riku and Kairi start to get scared.  
  
Riku: "Whose there?"  
  
Then all the sudden something jumps out of the bushes and scares Riku and Kairi.  
  
Kairi: "Sora you are such a jerk why did you do that. You nearly scared Riku have to death."  
  
Sora: "Just Riku. You screamed like a girl."  
  
Kairi: "Sora I am a girl."  
  
Sora: "Oh yah I for got. Sorry."  
  
Kairi: "Sora you are such a loser."  
  
After about thirty minute Sora, Kairi and Riku have their tents set up. And they decide to go exploring. They start to walk around when they see this little boy crying.  
  
Kairi: "What's wrong little boy? What's your name?"  
  
Boy: "My name is John."  
  
Sora: "John why are you crying."  
  
John: "My parents there 're missing I cant find them."  
  
Riku: "Well we'll help you look for them. Right guys."  
  
Sora: "Yah we'll help you look for them."  
  
After about an hour of looking around and walking they stumble into a cave that smells like dead fish. So there 're looking around the cave when they start to hear screaming. They start to run where the screaming is and when they get there they see John's parents hanging from ropes with big gashes across their faces. John screams and runs away Sora tries to stop him but he couldn't catch John. Then they hear John scream at the top of his lungs. They start to run but they cant find little John any where.  
  
Author: What will happen to little John? Well keep reading and you will find out. 


	3. Scared

Scared  
  
After searching for an hour they find little John hiding in a corner shaking.  
  
Kairi: "What's wrong John."  
  
John: "I saw him. He ...... he had a .......... Rrrope in his hands and."  
  
Sora: "And what?"  
  
John: "He was laughing at me. He said I was next. That if I didn't leave he would kill me too."  
  
Riku: "Did he tell you his name."  
  
John: "No he just laughed and walked away."  
  
Kairi: "Do you know where he went?"  
  
John: "No he just disappeared."  
  
Sora: "Well let's just get back to camp."  
  
It took a while for the boys and the girl to get back to camp. They ran into a lot of trouble on the way back to camp but it all got worked out. Once they got back to camp they realized that their camp sight was trashed, and everything was thrown places or torn. They knew it was the ghost that killed John's parents. And they had to find him before he hurt any one else. So once they picked up camp and made everything look nice they went looking for the ghost that killed Johns parents. They went back to the cave where they found Johns. They looked everywhere but they couldn't find the ghost. So as the were walking back to camp they realized that Riku was missing. So they searched everywhere but couldn't find him. Then they hear him scream. So they run to where the screaming was and they found Riku in a hole with all these dead bodies and right when Kairi sees the dead bodies she jumps into Sora's hands and right then Sora kisses Kairi on the lips. Then they start to make out.  
  
Riku: "Hey you guys this is no time for romance. Help me out of here. It's really starting to stink.  
  
Sora: "Oh sorry. Kind of got caught in the moment."  
  
Riku: "Well get uncaught and help me out of here please."  
  
Sora: "Oh right sorry."  
  
It about five minutes to get Riku out of the hole. And once they get out they see him. He is just sitting and waiting for them to move, but no moves. There 're all frozen stiff. Then he laughs and disappears.  
  
Kairi: "John is that the ghost you were talking about."  
  
No one answers.  
  
Kairi: "John! Where are you."  
  
Then they hear a loud yell. And they start to run but when they get there they see John Hanging by his parent. All the sudden Sora looks at the wall and they see written in blood "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE. YOU ALL WILL DIE HERE. ONE BY ONE YOU WILL DISAPPEAR AND NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN." Now every one is scared Kairi and Sora are holding hands and Riku is just frozen solid. Then they hear a loud screeching noise and WAM.  
  
AUTHER. What has happened? Well keep reading and find out. 


	4. Death

Hours passed. At least Sora thought it was hours, it could have been days. Once he awoke he had a terrible headache. Then he caught a shadowy figure standing in a corner. It started to get closer and every time it did he could see even more clearly. Then he realized it was a man but not really a man. It had hooks and knives and pins and screws stuck in him. He was tall and a little fat. His face was nothing but rotting flesh and instead of eyes he has nothing but gray flaps of skin.  
  
Sora: "RIKU, KAIRI WAKE UP!"  
  
Kairi: "Man my head hurts. What do you want Sora?"  
  
Sora: "The ghost that killed little John I think he's here."  
  
Riku: "Sora stop trying to scare us."  
  
Sora: "Look in front of you Riku."  
  
Riku gasps. Then all the sudden the ghost pulls out and ax and picks up Kairi. Then He cuts Kairi's throat. Then he throws Kairi into a wall. Sora runs over to Kairi and starts to cry.  
  
Sora: "Kairi NOOOOOOO! Why did you have to die? WHY? Why couldn't of it been me.  
  
Ghost: "That can be arranged."  
  
Sora: "I swear on my soul I will do anything to kill once I die."  
  
Ghost: "Well then you better start swearing because your about to die."  
  
The ghost takes out a knife and slits Sora throat.  
  
Riku: "Sora NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ghost: "Now little boy its time for you to die too."  
  
The ghost drops his knife and picks up his ax and cuts Riku's head off. Then a couple seconds later Sora, Kairi and Riku become ghosts.  
  
Ghost: "What that is impossible. I killed you."  
  
Sora: "Remember how I swore I would kill you. Well when I did my friends got to come with me. So now its time to kill you. Lets see how you like to be killed. And this time you wont come back."  
  
Ghost: "You cant kill what you cant catch."  
  
Riku: "Well see about that."  
  
Then the evil ghost disappears. Then all the sudden the ghost reappears behind Riku and tries to cut him in half but when he hit Riku his ax broke into a million pieces and then disintegrated into thin air. Now the ghost was furious so he took out his knife and tried to cut Kairi's throat but the same thing happened it broke into a million pieces and disintegrated into thin air.  
  
Ghost: "I'll be back and when I do you all will be my eternal slaves."  
  
Author: What will happen to the kids will they find a way to vanish the evil and come back to life or will the become his eternal slaves? Keep reading and find out. 


	5. Chapter hehehe

Sora smiled, him, Kairi and Riku laughed as they wiped the flour of there bodies…

Sora: that looser…

Kairi: I know. She giggled.

Riku: I can't… take it… he laughed. That moron…

Kairi: its sad though…

Sora: why is that Kairi? He asked confusingly.

Kairi: that boy is dead.

Sora: he was already dead Kairi, before we met him…

Kairi: how.

Sora: well… I don't know, just a feeling. He grinned. He put out his hand.

"Let's go home".

They walked towards the street and a Lamborghini stopped in front of them. The door opened and some 30 year old winked at Kairi.

Cid: the names Cid dump those losers and let's have some fun. Sora had his Keyblade appear ready to attack. Kairi looked down in frustration, then grabbed Sora's Keyblade and jumped in the car and then she shut the door. Sora and Riku heard some words but barely.

Cid: exorcist, call the exorcist… cyco bitch… stop kicking there... wait what are you going to do with that…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Cid was then thrown out of the car and into a tree.

Kairi opened the door and said "come on in guys… She smiled. They looked at each other.

Sora+Riku: what did you do to him? Kairi smiled.

Kairi: nudered him…

Sora: with my Keyblade.

Kairi: yep. She smiled. Sora and Riku winced.

Sora+Riku: gulp.

Sora: I love you…

Kairi: you better… she pointed the Keyblade at Sora. Go in the back and unbutton your shirt.

Sora: (gasp) yessssss. He jumped in the back.

Kairi: ( giggle) jumped in the back as well…

Riku: I need a girlfriend bad. Panties flew at his head.


End file.
